His Body, Her soul
by Dreadman
Summary: Team Kitsune starts it's missions with it's two new members!
1. Chapter 2

His Body, Her Soul

Yo! I return, and, with great delight and surprise at reviews asking for a continuation of the fic! I hope this follows with your expectations, and remember, don't kiss my ass just cause a THREE people thought His Body, Her Soul Chapter One was good. I will personally come after your sorry ass if you do. With that said, on with yet another chappy! (P.S, if someone can give me a GOOD translation site for the Naruto-verse Jutsus, I will be happily obliged. I will NOT degrade this great Manga/Anime like some are doing by using English naming for the Jutsu. Anyways, Vamoose!)

His Body, Her Soul

Forgiveness and Acceptance

"**Roar" **Kyuubi Mindspeech

'Bleh.' Thoughts

"_Bleh" _Naruto mind talking to Kyuubi

"Bleh" Regular Dialogue

His feelings of anger and resentment towards himself over, he went to the one person he knew would comfort him in this time of great distress for him. His beloved. His Hinata-Chan.

"**I am glad to see you listen to my advice once in awhile Naru-chan."** Kyuubi toyed with him, as always and always will.

"_And why wouldn't I? You made a point, supported it, and showed me I was wrong and got me set back on track. Do you WANT me to be angry with you? I simply took the most logical route and..._" He was never able to finish, as Kyuubi sent a sudden burst of her chakra through his system, throwing him temporarily off balance. The entire area around him for a split second turned bright red, then faded back into the serene nighttime darkness.

_"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!? YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?"_

"**Good. You ARE him. Just wanted to be sure."**

**"**_………"_

He soon reached the apartment he shared with his lover. The two of them, now 20, had been together for three years. Hinata spilled out her heart for him a year after his return with Jiaraya from his three year training. She told him how the crush and admiration she had for him since the academy had flourished while he was away, turning, blooming, into a full grown love and need for him. What she didn't expect, however, was his answer to be an immediate and powerful kiss, one that shook her to the very core…..

-Flashback, three years ago-

"A-ano N-N-naruto-kun, but you see….I….I…." Hinata stumbled, trying to tell the boy she loved her feelings, but couldn't take them out of her, no matter how hard she tried.

"What is it Hinata-chan? Is something wrong? Did somebody hurt you!?" Naruto, jumping to conclusions, had a look in his eyes that promised pain, and a slow agonizing death to anyone who would hurt her. 'If Neji is up to his old tricks I swear I will…'

"No! It isn't that…its just…I…"

"What Hinata-chan?"

:"I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! EVER SINCE I SAW YOU TRAIN HARD AT THE ACADEMY I ADMIRED YOU…..THEN YOU WENT AWAY WITH JIARYA-SAMA AND THAT ADMIRATION TURNED TO LOVE AND I…." She was stopped by something, something she couldn't see, but she could feel….and she liked it.

She opened her eyes to see the boy of her dreams….kissing her with all the passion he could muster. If it weren't for him trying to keep her awake, she would have fainted. After about ten seconds she returned the kiss, and this kiss, this wonderful, defining moment for the both of them, lasted what seemed like an eternity…but was in reality a simple forty-five seconds.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan. If I had known……that someone loved me…I would have repaid it….truly, Arigato." Naruto almost stammered, looking at the floor, his face as red as the demon he held inside of him.

"…..Naruto-kun….my…Naruto-kun…" She latched onto him, and he latched onto her.

"Hinata-chan, I will never let you go….never."

Well! How is that for the NaruHina you all wanted? Again, a bit short, and I must apologize, but if you want to flame, go ahead. Just don't be a dumbass flamer, who does not tell me what I did wrong. Und with that, Guten Nacht!


	2. Lazarus Syndrome

His Body, Her Soul

Chapter 4

Lazarus Syndrome

His Body, Her Soul

Chapter 4

Lazarus Syndrome

PEEK-ABOO! I SEE YOU! Hehehe.. heya loyal readers. A big thankee for all of you who have been loyal and waiting for this to be updated.

Ok, first off, got a BIIIIG announcement: my Stepbrother just got married. With that off the bat, I also want to say I got a C2 community running. If you want in, just leave it in a review or send me an email at Thirdllyyyyy, I AM looking for two or more Betas. Same principle, but I need people who are GOOD at spotting mistakes, so candidates will be barraged with badly spelled errors and mistakes, and they will have to be all sorted out and sent back to moi. And with that, onward!

"Bleh" Normal Dialogue

_"Bleh" _Naruto Talking to Kyuubi

**"Roar"** Kyuubi Talking

"Bleh" Naruto Talking after three tails have been made

**_'Bleh' _** Kyuubi Thinking

'Bleh' Normal Thinking

**_"So and so Jutsu_**_"_ Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/Taijutsu

Beep…Beep…Beep

'Wha….What the fuck?'

Beep….Beep…Beep….

'Where the hell am I….a Hospital? Wasn't I in Rock…. WAIT!'

Beep…beep…beep…BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

Hibiki Tokai lunged out of his bed, pulling his IV cords out with him. "FUCKING OW!" He screamed, and suddenly six different ANBU were inside of his room.

And then there was silence.

And then the jubilation.

"KAMI-SAMA! He's ALIVE!"

"Someone find Fox-Sama, he must know of this!"

"His name is Naruto you fool!"

"That does not matter! Someone get him!"

beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep**CRASH**

Hibiki punched the computer, silencing it.

The six ANBU stared at him.

"What? It was fucking annoying."

The six ANBU sweat dropped. But became deathly serious when Hibiki gave them a look that meant business.

"I need to get to my wife." Was all he needed to say.

"BRIIIIIIING WAKE UP YA BUM WAKE UP YA BUM BRIIINGGGGGGGGGGG BRIINGGGGGG BRIIIINNNNN **CRASH**" Naruto's fist connected with the alarm clock, smashing it into a bunch of tiny pieces.

"Woops" He chuckled, hoping he didn't wake his love.

"Liar." 'Shit' "It's clear you still have some….. _energy_, even after last night, mmmmmm?"

'O KAMI, why is she using THAT voice again' Naruto moaned into his mind.

"_Because she loves you?"_ The vixen inside his head suggested.

"_Most likely, Kyu-chan." _He responded to the Kyuubi. Then he remembered what happened to his team…to his friends… to Hibiki.

"Hinata….. I think we should go see Dita now."

His lovers face darkened, and she looked at him with a cold, calculating seriousness in her eyes, trying to look emotionless as she faced him. She failed.

One just had to see the tear that went down her face….falling to the floor….

Plop.

"A…aa….AAAAACHOO!" Hibiki sneezed. "What in the fuckz? Someone is talking about me…I just know it…. Ah, who gives a damn, I will see Dita-chan soon." And so our wounded ANBU turned around, his twin blades, Shasha and Yasha, clanking their approval.

"A…aaaaah….AAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dita sneezed all over Meia Tokai's face, "Meia-Sama! Im so sorry! I….I….I….ACHOOOOOOOOO!" And she did it again.

"Dita…" Meia picked up a tissue and wiped the snot off of her face.

'Oh no! I cannot bear to be on bad terms with Hibiki's mother! What will I do!?' Dita panicked in her mind.

"I think someone is talking about you." Was all Meia said, with a giggle.

"Oh! Ehehehhe." Dita chuckled nervously, hoping to cover up her mistake. "I guess so Meia-Sama."

"And you guessed right." A voice called out from behind them. Dita's eyes widened, only one person had been able to sneak up on both Meia AND herself….but he was…he was…… "Miss me, Di-chan?"

She fainted.

Naruto and Hinata walked towards the Tokai residence. Naruto was thinking things over, then forgot he left Hibiki's swords in the Hospital, where they, for some weird reason, still hooked him up to machinery. 'Why, though….He MUST be dead…I saw him die….didn't I?'

While Naruto was going over this puzzle in his head, Hinata was trying to think of a way to get Naruto to tell Dita exactly what he had told her. 'But, how?' She mused in her head. 'How do I get Naruto to tell her the story.'

Both of their musings were cut short when they reached the Tokai residence. There was the sound of talking happily in the house, causing both of them to look at each other with regret. Who were they to intrude on this moment of happiness. So, right when they were about to turn, Dita opened the door.

"Hinata-Chan! Naruto-Kun! Come in! Come in! Great news!" She shouted happily, leaving the house, with only her tan and neon green kimono, which showed how close she was till giving birth to her baby. "Meia is here as well! I will start making tea!" She glanced to Naruto.

He starred back.

She smiled.

"Tea and Ramen!" She proclaimed, happily skipping to the kitchen.

Naruto turned to Hinata, who was looking towards him disappointingly. "What? I didn't say anything!"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You don't always **HAVE **to say something Naruto…sometimes your looks and eye movements can give it away." Naruto thought over this for a minute…then two…then three. Hinata sighed exasperatedly. "Forget it!" she shouted, throwing her hands into the air. They both went to the table, and kneeled next to Meia.

"Meia-dono."

"Meia-sama."

Meia chuckled. Although she was 40, she was still what many would consider attractive… and deadly. By the time Naruto was an ANBU Captain, she was teaching Captains how to be the best there is, next to the Special Jounins like herself and The Hokage. "Oh, cut it out with the formalities you two. It is a happy day, is it not?"

Naruto's eyes darkened with that, and Hinata looked away.

Meia raised an Eyebrow, looking at both of them. "Well, out with it."

Naruto blurted out, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Meia-Dono, please forgive me! Your son, Hibiki, he is dead! I couldn't protect him, I…"

He stopped as a curved fist met his cheek, making it redden.

"You have no idea what you talk about child." Meia said consolably. Naruto's eyes watered, thanking Kami he had met such good and forgiving people….truly, they were precious to him.

"Arigato Meia-Dono. You are right, it isn't my fault. I…"

He was interrupted by Meia's, and then Dita's laughs.

He narrowed his eyes. "What is so funny?" They laughed even harder. Hinata became worried, so she activated her Byakuugan.

What she saw made her gasp out in surprise.

Naruto felt a familiar presence behind him, stiffened, and turned around.

"Yo, chief. How's it chillin?" His second of his two closest friends asked him: Hibiki asked him.

Naruto was still having trouble understanding just what had, what WAS happening before him. "Hibiki, how the hell are you alive? Unless…." He gasped, then narrowed his eye's in anger. Only one Shinobi had ever been able to make the dead come back…with a price.

The one that had his first best friend, and the one he called a brother.

The one who had Sasuke.

Orochimaru.

Naruto immediately jumped up, pulling out Foxfire, his own crafted ANBU Katana, gift of Tenten, out. Steel clashed against steel as Foxfire met Shasha and Yasha.

"What the FUCK are you doing chief?" Hibiki asked through clenched teeth. In a sword fight, he could easily beat Naruto…but to do so he would have to resort to killing him.

And that he would never do.

"Finding out who you really are!" Was all the ANBU Captain started before backing off. He formed a single + pattern with two fingers on each hand.

'SHIT!' Hibiki thought

**__**

**_"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"_** As he finished, a hundred Narutos surrounded Hibiki.

"Naruto….do NOT make me use **IT**." Hibiki warned.

This paused Naruto. Hibiki had only developed that move BEFORE their mission into rock…which meant….

**__**

**_"Kai"_** The clones dispersed. Hibiki and Naruto smiled. They walked towards one another.

They embraced each other.

At least one of his team had survived.

Naruto, Hinata, Hibiki, Dita, and Meia were all kneeling at the table, drinking their tea and eating. In Naruto's case, it was more like slurping. He was already on his 10th bowl of ramen. He put the 10th bowl down, and right as Dita was going to go make another, he said a simple, "No." He turned his head to Meia and Hibiki, and again said all he needed to with a single word. "How?"

Hibiki shrugged, so Naruto just looked at Meia. Meia cleared her throat, and began. "You are probably wondering how Hibiki is alive….and I believe I have an answer to that. You see, the Tokai clan has a Kekkei Genkkei, but it appears in three different forms. We call these forms the Speed, Power, and Rehabilitation forms. Hibiki's father, Kentaru, was the genius of the Tokai clan during his lifetime. He proved this by becoming a ANBU commander at the age of 15. The forms of the Kekkei Genkkei, which we call the Horoshina, he had were Speed and Rehabilitation. With this, he was allowed to quickly move around, and IF he was hit, he would rehabilitate in a short while and move on. I remember when we were ANBU……"

_Flashback _

There was a fierce battle going on, with just a single ANBU Black Ops team going against at least a hundred Iwakagure Chunnins and Jounins.

Horrible odds.

For the Iwa-Nin.

A lone figure with sandy, auburn hair ran quickly through the enemies, his twin katana swirling around, moving in what seemed jubilation.

Jubilation for the battle.

For the Blood.

For the death.

Despite the odds, he ran…. Until he ran into what most likely was the commander of this Iwakagure attack unit. The figure paused, taking out a little red book attached to his waist…

A Bingo Book.

"Tsunamiru, the "Stone Hearted". Hmmmmm…. Says here you are a S+ Special Jounin of Iwakagure….." He slapped the book shut, and pulled out his Katana. "Seems like Me, Shasha, and Yasha might have a decent challenge."

"Hrumpf. I see I face a puny little ANBU. You are what, **_boy_**, 13, 14? It hardly matters, since I will….AAAAAAAUGH" He screamed out in pain, as a Kunaie knife impaled him in the side of his ribcage.

This was the least of his troubles, as a Tiger masked ANBU appeared right next to our auburn haired hero. Almost immediately, started to make hand-signs.

**__**

**_"Suiton: _** **_Baku_****_ Suishouha!"_** A huge wave engulfed Tsunamiru, hurtling him into one of the many nearby trees.

"Took you long enough, beautiful." Our Auburn hair hero called out to her, over the gushing sound of the wave.

"Commander, I hardly think that is appropriate here…" The newcomer chastised our hero.

"Aw, cmon Meia-chan, you know wherever we are you can call me…"

He was not able to finish, as a large booming voice interrupted them. "**_Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" _**A huge river of mud hurdled at them.

"Shit!" The commander called out, falling into the river.

"Meia-chan, run go get hel." He was not able to finish, as his head was hit extremely hard against a piece of driftwood.

"Kei…..!" Meia screamed, she turned her eyes towards the murderer of her friend. "I….will…KILL YOU!!!!!!" She screamed. Tsunamiru got into a defensive stance: he did not become a Special Jounin through luck, he knew when he

would be under a heavy barrage of hate and anger.

Just like the one that was about to hit him.

**__**

**_"Suiton, Daibakuryuu no Jutsu!" _** Meia screamed, water shooting towards Tsunamiru.

"Not bad, ANBU!" Tsunamiru complemented over the gushing water heading towards him. "But I doubt it will effect me that much! **_Doton: Doryuu Heki!" _**A huge wall of earth erupted between him and the incoming water, stopping it like the cliff stops a wave. "Now, let me bring the offense onto you! **_ Doton: Doryuudan!_**" A huge dragon maul emerged from the ground, and rammed itself at very high speeds towards Meia.

'Kuso!(1) There must be a way out of this situation…that's it! I hope I have enough chakra to pull this off….' She started to do one set of hand signs. "**_Suiton: Suigadan." _**Water the shape of a fang shot towards Tsunamiru. 'One down, two to go.' "**_ Suiton, Suishouha!" _**A large wall of water stopped the mud dragon. 'Now, to end it…' "**_Suiton! Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" _** With that, Meia launched her own Dragon's head at Tsunamiru. She smirked behind her mask as she saw his panicked face as he was submerged by the Dragon. She walked over to him, and knelt before him. She took out her Katana, readying it to cut off his head. Then he crumbled into rock and mud. 'What?! An Bunshin!? Then where is he…' Her eyes widened as she felt a presence behind her. "Damn you, Tsunamiru."

He smirked as he sank up from the ground. "Oh, come now. How did you ever reach ANBU at your age, and not know of this technique? I AM from Iwakagure, little miss. So would it not be appropriate that I KNOW how to sink into the ground?" He finished resurfacing, making that sickening sound of something coming out of wet, slimy mud. "Alas, that is irrelevant. You fought honorably though. Your friend should be proud. Tis' a shame that our villages fight though…" His eyes clouded, and seemed close to….tears? "It is not right to be putting teenagers into the ANBU… at least at this point of your teenage life. If only though…. Good bye, worthy opponent." And with that, he raised his Kunai knife, preparing to pierce it into her brain, causing a swift, painless death.

But it never came.

"You should learn….." A breathless, heaving voice behind them said. Meia's eyes widened, and she turned her head around.

And saw Kentaru's twin Katana, Shasha and Yasha, piercing Tsunamiru's neck.

"Hey beautiful. Ain't Regeneration a bitch?" He smiled at her.

"Kentaru…you…you…baka" she sobbed, falling into his arms. "I thought you were dead…. You ….you FUCKING BAKA!" She sobbed even harder.

"Hey…hey hey hey hey! Im alive, aren't I?" She nodded. "I am all in one piece, aren't I?" Again, she nodded. "Well, then no problem!" She smiled, and hugged him closer to her body.

"Arigato, Kentaru-Kun…." She whispered into his ears.

"No problem…you did great Miea….and…um…" He paused, reddening a bit.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"W…w…will you go out on a date with me when we get back to Konoha?"

She smiled at him, and he looked at her nervously.

"Of course!" She responded.

He smiled back.

_End of Flashback_

"Woah." Was all that Naruto could say. He turned to Hibiki, and said two simple things. "Holy Shit."

Hibiki reddened, he was praised by more then enough people about his father. "Chief, I don't wanna be recognized as simply a better clone of my father…. I am my own person."

Naruto looked at him flabbergasted. He then punched him in the head, laughing. "Baka, I was talking about your mother. I never knew she was a pro at Suiton jutsu!" He then turned to Meia, his eyes turning into stars. "Meia Dono, you have GOT to teach me those jutsu! Please!?" Hinata bonked him on the head, glaring at him. "Owwwww Hin-chaaaaan" He complained rubbing the spot he was hit. Meia simply chuckled at his misfortune. Naruto then stared at her with those serious eyes of his again. "But….what happened to his father? Kentaru?" He asked Meia.

For one of the first times in her life, Meia seemed about to break down. "He….after the Kyuubi attack…." Naruto's eyes widened then became filled with sadness. It seems the monster inside of him hurt another one of his precious people. "Naruto, it was after. The Kyuubi had nothing to do with it….he…" She was interrupted by none other then Dita Tokai, her daughter-in-law.

"Meia-Sama, let me tell the tale. Please. It is clearly too painful for you or Hibiki." Meia's eyes closed for love and respect for her daughter.

'Arigato, Dita. You have no idea how much this helps me and Hibiki.' She looked into her eyes though, and saw that she DID in fact understand how much she was helping them. 'My son….you did pick your wife well. I have no doubt she is one of the purest women in Konoha.' She thought contently, giving Dita the nod she needed to go ahead with the tale.

Dita nodded back to Meia, and continued her tale. "Kentaru Tokai, his father was one of the ANBU commanders when the Yondaime was Hokage. His father survived the Kyuubi attack, but was killed shortly after during a S++ ranked mission in Iwa, taking out the enemy forces that were going to march onto Konoha. Sacrificing himself for the mission and his friends, he gave them his two katana, Shasha and Yasha, telling them to give it to his son Hibiki. Once reaching Konoha, they told the mother of Hibiki, Meia, of what had happened to Kentaru. Meia, herself an ANBU before becoming pregnant with Hibiki, did not cry before the ANBU. Instead, once they left she brought the swords to the special casing made just for this occasion, and put them inside of it. She than began to teach Hibiki the way to use the Kekkei Genkkei of the Tokkai Clan, and how to apply them to swords." Dita finished getting her textbook on. She looked into the faces of Naruto and Hinata, both of who were amazed. "What?" She asked, blushing the entire time she asked it.

"Tha….that's better then Sakura-Chan at reciting things….neh, Hina-chan?" Naruto said, dumbfounded. Hinata simply nodded her head.

"Hai. Hai. Hai. Hai." She repeated four times, then noticed this error and blushed. "Arigato, everyone!"

Naruto turned his head back to Hibiki, his eyes yet again becoming serious. "Well, with Ichigo, Tokai, and Duello dead….we are three men short."

"Aye, we are. Any recommendations? Cause I got one!" He said, grinning, pulling in a pregnant Dita. "Once she has given birth that is. She would be a great ANBU!"

Naruto nodded, and he in turn pulled in his lover, Hinata. "And with Hina-chan, our recon, assassination, and combat abilities will be increased ten fold!" Naruto and Hibiki just beamed at each other with the victory signs on their fingers.

Dita and Hinata stared at them, with sweat drops on their heads. "Neh, Hinata-chan, ever wondered if we….."

"Love our little morons?" She finished for him. She then smiled sweetly at Naruto. "Of course."

Naruto then started making a list. "Alright, so, we have two more members, ONCE Dita has given birth and has finished breast feeding the child. So, until then, we have these choices to replace the two….voids in which we now have in our team." He then motioned to a chart that had the name of the hopefuls, and why they would be useful to the team.

A/N: AHAHHAHHA!!!!!!!! Also, with this edited version, I want you all to say hello to my Beta: JGOG132

JGOG132: Uh…hi?

Dreadman: Dude….show some back bone…

JGOG132: Whatever… -walks off-

Dreadman:…

Well, that's it for this chappy folks! R&R! Also, go to this link: http://pengwynfiend. for Naruto and Hinata in ANBU gear!

That's All Friends!

Dreadman


	3. First Mission

His Body, Her Soul

Chapter 5

First Mission

Hey hey hey! It's DREADMAN! Aye, I know it's been awhile. But, I DID say in my profile that writer's block was a bitch. Anyway! This chapter is really just to get you prepped for the later chapters following. You will find out who became added to Naruto Anbu Team, and who got shot down. But, I DO Hope you all will enjoy it!

So, Read em and weep!

Bleh" Normal Dialogue

"_Bleh" _Naruto Talking to Kyuubi

"**Roar"** Kyuubi Talking

"Bleh" Naruto Talking after achieving the Fox Cloak

'_**Bleh' **_Kyuubi Thinking

'Bleh' Normal Thinking

"_**So and so Jutsu**__"_ Ninjutsu/Genjutsu/Taijutsu



There was a time when the people in the country need not feared the wrath of Konohagakure. When they did not need to fear the silent killings of its most elite of ninja…..…Of its ANBU.

The Lord of this area of Fire Country belonged to a very ambitious lord. He was lucky to be able to worm his way into the Daimyo's good graces, for he had one of the most beautiful areas of the country. There were cliffs about 40 kilometers away from the castle, so that it would always have a great sunrise. The castle itself, made because of the lands proximity to Earth Country, was stacked with Samurai who swore their loyalty to the Daimyo, and then to the lord of the castle.

The Daimyo never knew that the one who owned the castle betrayed him for promises of glory. The Tsuchikage of Iwagakure bribed the local lord, Zaraki Kontenzu, to forsake his oath of loyalty to the Daimyo of Fire Country. He promised him a big chunk of land, and a seat on the council that would rule Konohagakure after its defeat at the hands of what he called "An alliance of like-minded Villages."

Zaraki walked down his castle hallway, not a care in the world. 'To hell with the Daimyo. The fool actually thinks the Samurai here care about loyalty? The old Codger should have seen that the number of Samurai here has dropped. It was nice for the Tsuchikage to send me those Shinobi to help murder those fools still loyal to that spineless old man.'

He came upon the courtyard, where his Samurai were sharpening their swords, and putting on gear that made them appear as simple bandits. The plan that the Tsuchikage laid out for him was so simple; he simply needed to have a force of loyal Samurai.

-Flashback no Jutsu-

"So you can see, my dearest friend, how much such an alliance would improve your position?" The Tsuchikage smiled at the man across from him. On both sides of the Tsuchikage, were two of his elite ninja.

Zaraki eyed the man suspiciously. 'He could be bluffing…but… "What would you have me do?"

The Tsuchikage at that point made a delightful chuckle. A chuckle that caused everyone else in the room, with the exception of his two Jonin bodyguards, to shudder. "Why, my dearest friend, that is simple. I shall send you supplies to arm you and your men without you having to ask the Daimyo. In turn, your Samurai dress themselves like Bandits, and start to harras the local villages. You then send your Samurai out and have them mock battle each other. Grab a local villager and arm him, cut him up; make it look… "legit". The Daimyo would be none the wiser."

Zaraki pondered this. True, that old fool would not notice…but Konoha was his biggest worry. "And what of Konohagakure? How do you propose I leave them out of this struggle?

At that, the Tsuchikage's eyes seemed to harden into litteral diamonds.

"Leave those tree-huggers to my men."

-Flashback no Jutsu, Kai!-



If one of the Samurai of the castle looked to the cliffs, they would not see a thing out of the ordinary. They would just see the cliff's rock face, and the forest at the top of it. They would see the illumination of the caves, and that was no bother to them. Because they believed that the Samurai guarding the caves (where they hid all their weapons from Iwagakure) to be still among the living. Even a Ninja would have immense trouble seeing anything out of the ordinary, unless they had the eyes of the Byakugan.

But they still could not see this ANBU squad.



"This is Kitsune. Is Everyone in Position?"

"Nebi, Hai."

"Phoenix, Hai."

"Nara, Hai."

"Good. Nebi, scan the castle for any defenses. Nara, after Nebi scans the castle, you will come up with an exit strategy. Once said strategy is created, you and Nebi are to head out and silently kill the target. Me and Phoenix will then assault the castle, creating a diversion. Clear?

"Hai."

"…Menkodosai…"

"Hai."



Naruto looked over the castle from the cave system inside of the cliff overlooking the bastion. From this spot, Nebi had a clear spot to observe the castle's defenses. 'This will be her first mission…' He glanced at Nebi, taking in the way her violet hair flowed past her pale shoulders and down her back. Despite the Mask, Naruto knew her face held the Byakugan eye's of his beloved, his life.

His Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata chose the code name Nebi after her induction into ANBU; a choice that Naruto wholeheartedly agreed with. She had the grace and agility to fit her name, and with that grace and agility was a formidable opponent. She had grown strong over the years, and the 20 year old Kunoichi had become more skilled in the Jyuuken style than her prodigal cousin, Neji. Her skills in medicine and the human anatomy had also increased to the point where she was the official medic of ANBU Team Kitsune. Those skills could also be used to inflict pain as well as mend it, however…

Naruto then turned his gaze towards Nara, the second new ANBU placed on Team Kitsune. He let out a sigh as he saw Nara Shikamaru lean against the cave wall, his eyes closed, his ANBU mask removed, and a ciggaretee hanging out his mouth. Shikamaru changed after the death of Asuma; he seemed more removed from the world, and derived something no one thought he had the energy to waste: a hatred against the Akatsuki so intense that it almost rivaled Sasuke's new found hatred of Konoha.

Almost.

Naruto would normally chastise the lazy ANBU for not being alert, but he knew Shikamaru was just doing what he needed to do to prepare for the mission.

"Zaraki Kontenzu, age 50, blood type AB. Occupation: Feudal Lord of the Rock Country bordering castle of Komaki. Youngest Son of a Samurai lord, rose to his current position through underhanded dealings, back stabbings, and your average, everyday bullshit political ladder climbing. Known for helping enemies of Konoha to enhance his current position; first the S class criminal Orochimaru of the Sannin, now Uminraku, Tsuchikage of Iwagakure; Wants to have his own country…blah blah and fucking BLAH. So why send an ANBU team of our caliber on a mission like this, chief?"

Naruto turned towards the speaker, his dearest friend Hibiki Tokai, A.K.A Phoenix. "I cannot understand why Baa-Chan sent US here, Hibiki. But I CAN say that we are the tools of the Hokage; Baa-Chan ordered us to kill assassinate Kontenzu-teme, so as ANBU we must follow her orders."

Hibiki shrugged and sighed in one motion. "I understand that…but still… I can't shake the feeling that some bad shit is about to go down…

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded.

"You too, huh?"



AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND BREAK! So, what do ya think, eh? Hope this satisfies those waited for me to go off my hiatus =D

Tschuss!

Dreadman


End file.
